


Quietly in Love

by kiku1985, Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, country boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku1985/pseuds/kiku1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/pseuds/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN
Summary: Cas is a quiet country boy, who mostly tends to stay by himself.  Helping out on his father's farm,  takes up most of his day,  since Chuck mostly writes and leaves the chores for Cas to handle.His brothers were long gone from moving away, he's the youngest Novak, but he doesn't mind living the simple life. That is, until Dean Winchester rolls into town.Pockets full of money, and the itch to help his father buy Chuck's farm out from under him, Dean is macho, and pig headed. Or so Cas thought, when he first met him.They're forced to spend time together after John demands Dean to keep an eye on the land he was wanting to purchase.A city boy doesn't fit in much in the country,  giving Cas a couple of good belly laughs.  But soon sparks start to fly.But... Should Cas trust him?  He'd just leave after buying the farm...  Or does Dean really care about him?Angst,  fluff,  romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Country AU

Cas groaned heavily,  using the tip of his ball cap to scratch his head.  Sliding the cap back onto his head,  his hair, matted from sweat caused by the warm weather, clung to the material, revealed itself partly. He squinted his eyes, his worn white t shirt was clung to his body, and his faded blue jeans fit snug, but not tight. 

  He glanced over at the metal fence,  at the cattle that were moving around within its boundaries.  The boots he wore, which were faded, and ripping at the sole,  led him closer to the fence.  The wind had picked up a little, giving off a cool breeze. 

   The old pickup truck,  Chuck had passed down through the years to each boy, sat parked back a couple of feet beyond the pen.  

   Resting his arms on the top of the fence, Cas lifted his foot onto one of the bottom beams while resting his entire body weight on the fence.  He leaned his chin on the back of his arms,  losing himself in his thoughts. He shook his foot a bit,  humming a tune to Clay Walker's "Hypnotize the Moon" and not paying attention to his surroundings. 

   Dean Winchester,  pulled up in his Impala,  the black sleek beauty of its paint clashing with the blue of the pick up truck.  The roar of the engine didn't break Cas' concentration,  leaving time for Dean to slip out of the car,  and push up his sun glasses.  

   He wore black slacks with a white dress shirt,  and black loafers, his tie undone at his neck. The definition of a cocky man. His eyes fell to Cas' ass, a slight grin washing across his face. 

Reaching a hand up to his glasses, he slipped them off in one swift move. He held them in both hands and continued towards Cas, the wind making his hair grow messy. "You Castiel Novak?" His voice was rough, and firm. 

Glancing around at the scenery, he scrunched up his nose. Cas, startled, spun around quickly, catching his foot on the bottom bar. Quickly catching himself, he hung half over the fence, laughing. The cap fell to the ground, and as he tried to stand straight, Dean bent down and snatched it up. 

Cas cleared his throat, and stared at the stranger in front of him. Dean examined the hat in his hands before glancing up and tilted his head. 

"You alright? " He asked, extending the hat for Cas to retrieve. Cas nodded, grabbing the hat out of Dean's hand. "Thanks, and yeah, happens all the time.. I day dream to much. Or that's what my father says. " Cas said quickly, rambling for a moment. 

Clamping his mouth shut, he slid the hat back onto his head. The lines around his eyes deepened into a smile, he extended a hand outwards. "I'm Castiel Novak. What can I do for you? " 

Dean coughed, and slid his glasses back onto his face. He snatched Cas' hand, and shook it firmly. "Dean Winchester, and I'm here on behalf of my father John, he's looking to buy this land."

Cas' face dropped with that last statement. He took his hand away, and stepped back. "This land ain't for sale." His voice turned into a quirk of an accent that only came out when he was angry. 

Dean sighed, and licked his dry lips. "My father is looking to make your father Chuck Shurley, sell. No one never turns down my father's offer. " Dean says cocky. 

Cas scoffed and grabbed his hat off his head, beating against his pants leg. "I'll be damned if my father sells this place!" He hollered, with a thin line across his lips. Standing up straight, he stepped forward. 

"Now, get off our land, before I call the cops!" 

Dean rolled his eyes, and slid a hand through his hair. "Suit yourself. I'll be back... With." He paused for effect. "My father." 

Turning around, he made his way towards his car. Cas watched, fixated, as he slid into the car and drive off. 

He began to kick up dirt with the heels of his boots, and stomp around while beating his hat against his legs. "Damn it! Damn it!" He screamed, running towards his truck, pounding his fists into the side. 

In Dean's rear view mirror he watched as Cas threw his tantrum. He sighed, and turned up his radio. It was just business... Nothing personal.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas made his way into the house he and his older brothers grew up in. The walls,  plastered with pictures of the three Novak boys growing up. Including ones of the day they moved out.. All except Cas that is. He liked country life, he liked helping his father. Always obedient, never a trouble maker. His footsteps echoed as he walked further into the house. 

Chuck sat in the kitchen,  at the dining room table eating away at a sandwich, with papers scattered around him.  Cas stepped cautiously into the living room,  and plopped onto the couch.  "Dad!" He hollered,  throwing his arms over the back of the couch. 

Dropping his sandwich, Chuck removed his glasses, and swallowed his bite. "Cas? What are you doing in so early its only... " He paused to glance down at his wrist watch, clicking his tongue as he slid his glasses back on. "Five o' clock.. You feed the cattle already?"

Raising to his feet, Chuck made his way to the living room, abandoning his work on the table. "Cas?" Chuck pried, standing at the foot of the couch with arms crossed. 

Cas raised his head. "No... Not yet.. Dad? Are you selling this place, I mean, that guy seemed persistent... " Cas found himself rambling once again, he began to stare at the TV above the fireplace. 

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Man? What.. Cas explain.. Slowly. " He stated. Cas tossed around to face his father. "Some guy called Dean Winchester... Apparently his father wants to buy the land. " Ending the statement with a look of confusion. 

Chuck sighed heavily, the sound of the AC kicking on filled the void of temporary silence. "City folk?" He asked removing his glasses again, and setting them on the coffee table not to far from the front of the couch. 

Cas nodded a yes, "he said he'll be back tomorrow, with his father. "

Chuck nodded. "Well... There's only one way to get rid of a city folk... Invite them to stay for a week or two. "

Cas' face fell. A week or two with Dean Winchester? He winced at the thought. "That's a good idea dad. " He stated, not wanting to argue. 

___________

Meanwhile, Dean sat cross legged in a office chair, throwing a handful of paper balls at his fathers office wall. For the sheer life of him, he couldn't get Castiel out if his head.. Those blue eyes, that ass.. 

His train of thought was disrupted by the opening of the door. John Winchester entered the office, wearing a black marble suit, and a smug look of desperation on his face. 

Before paying attention to his son, he clicked off the rotating fan, and took a seat behind his desk. "How'd it go? " He stated, pushing papers to one side of his desk. 

Dean gripped the last paper ball in his hands, and turned around to face John. With a neutral face, he shrugged. "No go, the son is stubborn.. I thought maybe you'd go out there with me tomorrow... "

John growled. "Fine." He leaned back, and stared at the ceiling. "We need that land. "

Dean nodded. "I know.. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT A NEW CHAPTER UP!!! YAY!! I know I promised a week ago, but writers block caught up with me! But yay!! 
> 
> A big thanks to LieutenantRose for helping me with this chapter <3

Cas up with the early sun,  tossing on his clothes,  doing his usual routine.  Before exiting his room,  he stopped to stare in the mirror that was outlined with post its.  Each had a hand written encouragement,  some were written by Gabriel before he left.  Others,  Cas jotted down to keep the small tradition alive. . 

He pushed himself away,  glancing at the top sticky note in the left hand corner.  In bold blue letters it read,  "one day at a time,  patience is a choice not a virtue. You can choose to be happy or go down with the ship. " 

Grinning slightly,  a sudden thought hit him,  making him groan with disappointment.  Today,  he'd invite Dean to stay to survey over the land.  

"Fuck me. " He whispered,  pulling up his faded jeans,  and buttoned up the fly. 

With his usual walk,  he made his way into the living room,  where Chuck was. Who was doing his own thing, re-organizing his papers on the coffee table. 

He looked up,  when he herd Cas enter.  "Hey buddy... Today's the day huh?"

"Yup."

Chuck raised an eyebrow at the blank response,  removing his glasses temporarily. 

"Gonna go do the chores.. Feed the cattle.. You know the usual until they get here." Cas' drawl of a accent thinned out in that phrase.  God dammit he hated when that happened. Chuck simply nodded,  and slid his glasses back on.  

Cas' boots led him to the doorway,  where he walked out onto the porch.  For a second he stood,  hands in his front pocket,  staring at the land before him. 

A simple farm,  it really was.  Not to big.  The grass was green. The cattle healthy. An old barn,  which they hardly used,  due to its roof collapsing the winter  before.  

  He smiled to himself. No one would take this land away,  NO one.  They'd have to pry it out of his cold dead hands. 

  Jumping off the porch,  he made his way to the cattle. Jumping over the fence of the pin, he slid on his gloves from his back pocket. Not driving the truck up made his legs tired,  but he didn't mind.  The walk had given him time to clear his head.  Although that cocky stance that belonged to Dean Winchester kept slipping into his mind.  

________

Dean withdrew his pen from his pocket, reaching out to hand it to his father.  John sat in the drivers seat of the Impala, a wide sheet of paper pressed against the wheel. With the click of the pen, he began to write.  

  Dean rolled his eyes, glancing out the window at the small farm. He caught eye of Castiel,  Cas... Castiel was too forward. Walking back to the small farm house, cap in hand. 

Dean slid off his sunglasses, opening the glove compartment to slid them in. 

  He glanced back over to his father, who wore a straight black suit, his head hung over the paper.  All work.  No play.  That was the type of man his father was. 

  "And... " His father empathized,  rolling the pen off the page. "Done." He handed back the pen,  Dean took it with out any questions.  John folded the papers,  sliding them into his suit pocket. "Let's go. " He stated,  throwing open the door,  and climbing out. 

Dean mimicked his fathers movements,  standing for a moment before finally shutting the door.  He fixed his tie,  and ruffled up the edges of his suit.  

"Come on. " John commanded,  as he started walking.  

As the Winchester men walked up to the rickety farmhouse, Castiel stepped onto the front porch, meeting them with a cold, stubborn glare. Shortly thereafter, Chuck strolled out to stand next to his son, arms crossed.

“You must be Dean Winchester. I’m Chuck Shurley, Castiel’s father.” Chuck introduced himself politely. He continued, “And you are?” He asked pointedly to the older man.

“John Winchester. Dean’s father, and boss.” John responded, a smug smirk present on his face. Castiel rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the two. 

“So, I understand you would like to buy our farmland?” John nodded at Chuck. “Well, the only way I’ll consider it is if you Yankees stay on my property for two weeks. See how country life works. Then, I’ll decide the fate of this land.”

“What’s it gonna be, Chief?” Castiel said, his own smirk evident as John scowled at the temporary nickname.

“I’ve got work to do up in Maryland, but Dean, here, can stick around.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, eyes widening in protest.

“Perfect! Since it’s Friday night, boy, you got the weekend to make yourself at home and get settled, the you start work on Monday, bright and early.” Chuck said. The smugness radiating of off Chuck and Castiel was ridiculous.

“Alright, then. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Shurley. Dean will be here tomorrow morning with his bags.” As John and Dean turned to leave, Castiel spoke up.

“Oh, and Dean, leave the suits with your father. You ain’t gonna need ‘em.” Dean rolled his eyes at Cas’ smirk, but was quite fond of it on the inside. Maybe these weeks wouldn’t be too bad. Oh, if only he knew.

Dean had left the motel room that night, saying nothing more to his father than, “I need a drink.” He found an old bar on the edge of the county they were in and parked the Impala in the closest spot to the door. When he walked inside, he analyzed the surroundings thoroughly. There was, of course, a bar, a few tables scattered throughout the barroom, and a small stage that Dean guessed was used for small town gigs.

Dean walked up to the bar, sitting on a barstool next to an older man who seemed to have just gotten off work. Dean, trying to get to know some of the people around, started up a conversation with him.

“Rough day?” He asked the man. The man looked at him, eyes droopy, a tired smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah, workin’ on bales of hay in the hot sun all day ain’t too easy, Hoss? What’s a city boy like you doin’ in the sticks, anyway?” The man asked, head tilted in question.

“My dad wants to buy some land down here. Saving money, hunting land, the family business. Dean Winchester, by the way.” Dean said sticking out his hand for the man to shake.

“Butch Combs. Nice to meet ya, Winchester.” Butch said, shaking Dean’s hand.

“Likewise.” As Dean responded, a girl with red hair stood up on the stage.

“How’re y’all doin’ tonight?” A few cheers came from the people crowded in front of the stage. “Y’all know me, but if you’re new here, my name is Anna Milton, I run this bar every weekend. I always announce the Friday night gigs, so here ya go! Please welcome back, our small town talent, Castiel Novak!” As the crowd cheered louder and Castiel walked out onto the stage, acoustic guitar in hand, Dean’s eyes widened.

“Hey, y’all! Thanks for bringin’ me back!” Cas said into the mic. “I’ll be playin’ all night, some songs I picked, if you wanna request a little somethin’, feel free.” Cas sat down on the little stool set up.

“This is Don’t Tread On Me.” When he strummed the guitar, Dean was entranced, to say the least. His voice was even better, hot damn.

(Lyrics, btw)

“Man from the city trynna take me rifle, but there’s somethin’ that he needs to understand. Second amendment’s only second to the Bible. He’ll have to pull it outta my dead hands.

Yeah, he can have opinions, I don’t have to agree with ‘em. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with me and him bein’ different. Oh, no, no. But, I think that he should know, know, know, how I roll

I’m a survivor. You’re damn right imma fighter. I’m a big buck skinnin’, trot line riggin’ Hank Jr. disciple. So don’t you be offended what granddaddy defended. This flag I’m wavin’ says I’m stayin’ free. Don’t tread on me. No. Don’t tread on me. No.

Man from the city trynna take my cornfield, turn it into a big high rise. Make a buck, make some dough on a big deal, but that’s where all my bucks and does hide. 

Yeah, I get high enough, windmill and a pinch of snuff. Don’t need your skyscrapers, elevators, and all that stuff. Oh, no, no. I still think you should know, know, know, how I roll

I’m a survivor. You’re damn right I’m a fighter. I’m a big buck skinnin’, trot line riggin’ Hank Jr. disciple. So, don’t you be offended what granddaddy defended. Think flag I’m wavin’ says I’m stayin’ free. Don’t tread on me. No. Don’t tread on me. No

If you want it, if you want it, come and take it

Come on, city boy

If you want it, if you want, come and take it

I wanna see you try

If you want it, if you want it, come and take it

I don’t think you can

If you want it, come and take it

I’m a survivor. You’re damn right I’m a fighter. I’m a big buck skinnin’, trot line riggin’ Hank Jr. disciple. So, don’t you be offended what granddaddy defended. This flag I’m wavin’ says I’m stayin’ free. Don’t tread on me. No. Don’t tread on me. No.” The crowd erupted in cheers as the song finished. Cas smiles at the people in the crowd.

“That’s for the fuckers tryin’ to take my farmland!” Cas yelled. Of course, the crowd agreed in more cheers.

“He talkin’ ‘bout you, Hoss?” Butch asks. Dean says.

“Yes, unfortunately. "


	4. Chapter 4

Around eleven or so, Cas took a break, setting the old guitar onto the stool, he walked off stage. Anna took his place for about twenty minutes, as Cas made his way to the bar. 

He laughed to himself as he caught sight of Dean. A city slicker like that? He thought, as he took a seat on the opposite end of Dean, ordering a shot with only the move to of his fist. He won't last a day out on the farm. 

With a big smile, he raised the shot glass, seeing that Dean was staring straight at him. He threw back the Irish whiskey that left a slight burn in his throat. Pawing his head for his cap, he sat it down onto the bar, crossing his legs underneath the table. 

He had to admit. Dean was hard to read, but Cas knew his kind all too well. When it came time for Cas to get back onto the stage, he saw Dean had moved to a booth that in a far corner of the bar, arms tossed over the back feet laying out. 

Breaking free of the distraction, he cleared his throat, and continued to sing Rumor has it by Clay Walker, every now and then catching Deans eye. 

At the end of the song, he realized that Dean had picked up some chick, of course he had... Why wouldn't he? Cas shook away any thoughts he had. 

 

His shift ended at one, making him wobble out of the bar with a wide yawn catching his throat. The wind hit him hard, sending a jolt down his spine, keeping him awake. 

Rocks crunched under his boots, as he made is way to the truck, every now and then running a hand through his hair underneath his cap. The walk seemed like forever, when in reality it was a. Few minutes. 

He'd have to be up in six hours, all he wanted to do was go home and crash. But leaning against the blue drivers door, Dean stood, arms and legs crossed with a cocky smile.

What the fuck he want? Cas wondered, his face dropping into a frown. Dean pushed himself off the door as Cas grew closer. 

Unfolding his arms he shrugged to himself. "You look like shit." He stated blandly. 

Cas tilted his head, smarting off back a reply. "Yeah, and you look like fucking Paris Hilton. What do you want, Dean?"

Dean laughed at the remark, taking it to heart a tiny bit. He glances up at the sky, acknowledging the stars in the sky. 

"Just wanted to know. What time should I be over? My dad's heading out in the morning around eight, gotta take him to the air port... "

Cas yawned partly with boredom, mostly because he was tired. "Fine... " He mumbled, shaking his head. "Ten o'clock.. Sharp. You got to help feed the cattle.. My dad, he's going to the city tomorrow to visit my brother. So I'll need the help. "

Dean, wide eyed, scoffed. "Feed cattle? Fuck no... I'm not doing that. " He stated with disgust. 

"What? Winchester scared of getting dirty? " Cas smirked, hand now gripping the door handle. 

Dean stepped forward, inches away from Cas' face, lips parted. "You have no idea. " He whispered with a deep sexual tone. Cas wanted to melt, but instead, he pushed away opening the door. 

Dean stepped back. 

"Ten o'clock. Sharp." Cas drilled, jumping into the drivers seat. 

With sarcasm, Dean saluted, "yes sir!" He chuckled, as Cas slammed the door shut. 

Dean waited until Cas pulled out of the parking lot to make his way back to his car, a huge grin painted on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun beamed through Cas' windows,  making him groan with the headache from the prior nights drinking and loud music.  Making his way through his morning routine,  he felt like he was lagging.     
    
  He figured it was the fact he was going on two hours of sleep.  The scene of he and Dean playing through his mind on repeat.  The small room that was his fell silent,  as he plopped onto the edge of the bed,  right boot in hand.  

Lifting his foot into the boot,  he tried to push himself,  it was almost ten.  And he knew Dean wouldn't show up on time just to spite the country boy.  

He threw on a new shirt from his closet,  the old plaid shirt,  that had been originally Gabriels.  Quickly buttoning it,  he made his way into the rest of the house.  

Chuck had left around six this morning,  catching the early plane.  Yesterday afternoon,  prior to Dean and his father arriving,  Chuck chatted on about how Gabriel had a new boyfriend.  A serious relationship, he pondered if his brother could do such a thing. 

  Chuck described the newly appointed boyfriend,  from Gabriels texts.  Cas didn't like phones,  so he didn't use one,  making it hard to keep in touch with his brothers.  

From the texts, the boyfriend seemed nice.  Smart,  and the most important thing,  in love with his big brother.  

Thinking back on the conversation,  made Cas smile a bit.  Everyone deserved to be happy.  Once parked at the front door,  he slid his cap on top of his head.  He glanced at the clock that was hung next to family photos,  reading the time as half past ten. 

  He was dragging ass,  but he was curious did Dean make it?  He didn't knock,  so he gathered he was in fact either late.  Or wouldn't bother to show up.  

Clearing his throat,  and opening the front door,  his boots lead him onto the porch. Shutting it behind him,  he pursed his lips under his hat,  raising a hand to scratch at the stumble on his chin. 

  Dean stood,  arms and legs crossed,  as he did last night,  except against the trunk of his own car.  The sunglasses on his face,  narrowed as they began to fall off the root of his nose.  

As Cas stepped further onto the porch,  he saw Dean had dozed off.  

  A playful grin stood across his lips.  What's the most annoying thing a country boy could to,  to a city folk?  He asked himself,  the grin growing wider. 

  Cas stepped forward, taking caution.  He made his way over to the drivers door,  sliding in,  glancing in the mirror, making sure Dean didn't stir.  

He placed his foot on the break,  holding the keys in hand.  Turning the key, the pur of  the engine made Dean jump,  knocking off his sunglasses with his hands as they shot up. 

  Cas leaned out the window as he rolled it down,  foot itching the gas pedal.  "Aloha cowboy! " He hollered,  whooping as he hit the gas.  

Dean, whom suddenly came to the realization of what was happening growled.  The dirt the car picked up kicked back in his face,  clinging to his white T-shirt.  "You son of a bitch! " He screamed,  as Cas drove like a bat out of hell into the open field.  

Dean sulked on the porch steps,  waiting for Cas to return. It was shortly after,  about five minutes. With a thin line across his lips,  Dean stood from the steps,  watching as Cas gunned the engine,  halting to a stop.  With a loud growl,  Dean made his way over to the driver side,  slamming a hand onto the door handle.  

  Cas flashed a cocky smile,  hand placed on the steering wheel.  "Get out of my car!" Dean hollered,  opening the door.  Cas slid his feet out of the car,  planting them onto the ground.  

"Touchy touchy." Cas teased,  raising his right hand to remove the cap off his head.  Dean stepped closer to Cas,  his arms now crossed over his chest.  "Get the fuck out of my car! " He practically hollered.  

 

Cas did as he was told, grinning. "She's all yours. "

Dean growled, checking out the inside of the car. "If you fucked this up... I'm going to kill you. " He added, standing up. 

Cas shrugged. "Yeah yeah, we've got to go get started. You get to clean the pin." He stated tossing on his heel, starting to walk. "I... I don't have boots.. "

Licking the inside of his cheek, Cas groaned. "Inside the house, go down the hall take a right. That's my room, in the closet there's a black pair. Used to be my brothers... You can wear em'"

Dean nodded, ready to toss around to head into the house, but Cas stopped him. "Oh? There's also a plaid shirt that you can wear. Rule one of farming, no white. "

Groaning Dean, slammed the door shut, and made his way towards the steps. Cas raised an eyebrow, watching Deans ass bop up and down. Nice view, he thought to himself. Maybe it won't be so bad... Well.. He shook the thoughts away, no. He's stealing your land. His thoughts scolded himself. Don't fall for him. Whatever you do don't. 

Inside the house, Dean made his way to Cas' room, quickly pulling on the shirt, and boots. He caught eyes of the sticky notes on the mirror. He glanced over a couple, reading them quickly. 

Scoffing to himself, he grinned, looking into the mirror. Plaid. Yuck. He thought to himself, reaching up to the edge of the shirt. Tucking it into his pants, he groaned. "All I'm missing is a hat... " He grinned, admitting to himself, he had wanted to be a cowboy when he was little. 

Shaking those thoughts away, he made his way back outside. Cas was waiting, leaning against the pillar of the porch. "Ready handsome? " He winked. 

Dean threw his head back at the compliment. "Warming up on me, Novak? "

"No, just... Testing the waters. "

_______

The wind blew shivers down Cas' spine. He watched as Dean climbed over the fence to get into the pin. Cas decided to let Dean do everything, including moving the cattle temporarily into the other pins. 

He stepped down, raising a foot back onto the fence. Dean amused him, but he couldn't help but think back to the way he looked in that bar.. His head was shook of all thoughts, and focused on Dean. 

He leaned steadily onto the fence, cap hung over his face, laughing at himself. "SON OF A BITCH! GROSS!" 

The phrase made Cas raise his head, he squeezed his eyes shut from the laughter that erupted his belly. Dean raised his black boot, the ones Cast let him borrow. The bottom was covered in manure, making Cas chuckle. His eyes widened, as Dean did the most dumbest thing a city boy can do. 

His hands gripped the side of the boot, attempting to knock the shoe off. "You may wanna be careful! You know, you might lose your balance. " Cas teased, leaning back on the fence. 

Dean scowled, and continued to fight with the boot. The shoe slid off revealing his white socks. "Got it! " He screamed at Cas, leg still hung up in the air. Cas nodded, grinning. 

"Sure!"

Dean raised a eyebrow, confused. He began to hop, trying to make way to the fence. "Behind you, Best doesn't like it when someone cleans the pin. "

Cas smirked, knowing good well Dean didn't latch the cow pin. "What? Shi-! "

A sudden smack in the back sent Dean onto his face, smack down into the manure. Cas pushed himself off the fence, laughing, and slapping his knees. 

Dean raised his head, the rotting smell sounding the air he breathed. He reached out his tongue, stupidity. "FUCK! GROSS. " He spit, trying to raise himself up. "Well city boy? How you like the country? "

Dean groaned, and dropped his head back down into the manure.   
 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay!!! <3

Once Dean managed to get out of the pin, he scowled at Cas. "Fuck you. " He mocked, shaking manure from his hands. Cas stood, smiling. "Nah, you city slickers can't handle us country boys! "  
He stated, flipping Dean off, and making his way back to the other pins. "Next time. " He stated bluntly, as he shook the gate in between the pins. 

"Latch. " 

Dean caught his eye for a brief moment, before scowling. “Can I go get cleaned? Or am I doomed to stink all day like cow shit?” He watched as Cas leaned a hand on the fence, cap still in hand. “Hmm… “ He pondered aloud. “After you help me finish cleaning this up, and both of us will head back to the house, and get some grub. Sound good?”

“No… but I have no choice do I? “ Replied Dean, sarcastically. 

“Hmm, its a free country Dean, I can't hold you here against your will…. It just means you're not doing anything to help survey the land. Which.. “ Cas paused for a moment, debating on what to say. He shook his head, raising the cap to slid it back on. A slight smile reached his lips. “How do you like me now? “ His voice turned the words into a tune. 

Deans eyebrows raised for a moment, then dropped, mouth formed into a thin line. The manure was scattered all over his face, and partly his clothes. 

Cas jumped over the fence, in one swift, cocky movement. “How do you like me now, that I'm on my way! You used to think I was crazy!”

Dean began to chuckle, listening to his voice, the voice of a angel. He realized something… if… His teeth ran along his bottom lip, catching some of the residue. If he had to, he had a trump card he could play to get this land. It'd be a last result of course.. But it might work. 

 

Back inside the small house, Cas stood in the kitchen, bread in hand. He was humming along with the music that Dean had put on from his own playlist from his phone. It was a mixture, mostly rock and roll. 

Not much making Cas’ liking, but he began to enjoy some of the songs. He made a mental note to pick up some CDs of the bands Dean played. The sing ended, and he could hear the sound of the rushing water from the shower. 

He sighed, setting the bread onto the plate in front of him. “Mayo.. Bologna.. Tomatoes.. “ His mind replayed over and over, as his feet made their way to the fridge. 

The door swung open, Cas bent down, poking his head around the fridge. “Warrants Cherry pie, came on, making him swing his hips. He didn't hear Dean enter in nothing but a towel, his wet feet leaving temporary footprints on the carpet leading to the kitchen. 

Dean caught eye of Cas’ ass swinging in the tight jeans he was wearing. The second towel that was wrapped around his neck, bent beneath his tight grip. His teeth slid over his lips, grinning slightly. “Nice view. “ Dean teased. 

Cas shot up, head bumping the top of the fridges door. He reached a hand to his head, rubbing gently, dropping the contents in his left arm onto the ground. 

His eyes examined Dean, his abbs still wet from the shower, his hair matted…. His strong muscular legs gleaming. Cas gulped loudly, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat. 

“Hello? My eyes are up here.” Dean teased, watching Cast’ reaction. His eyes darted up to Deans face. “Sorry.. Ahem.. I was making sandwiches… Want one?”

Dean nodded, turning to the counter. “Sure… “

Cas smiled, retrieving the contents off the floor, setting them onto the counter gently. “First. My turn for music.”

Dean chuckled. Damn he thought to himself, this man sure knows what he wants. That might turn bad in Deans favor. 

He watched, eyes locked on the country boy as he moved to Deans phone that was set on the arm of the couch, picking it up into his hands, stopping the music, then setting it back down. 

Dean raised a eyebrow slightly. Not scared either. He was becoming more intrigued. Cas popped a CD from the collection on the DVD case into the player, hitting the remote to turn the volume up. 

Cas bobbed his head with the rythem. He parted his lips and began to sing. “Girl you know I have been thinking about us.. This might come out a little crazy… “ He skipped over some of the lyrics. “You'll be my shot of whiskey, I'll be your honey bee.. “ 

Cas raised his head, eyes locked with Deans. “I have you smiling right at me, I'm having fun seriously. Your kiss just said it all, I'm glad we had this talk… Coulda said I loved you, coulda wrote you a line.. “

He paused, moving closer to Dean, his hands stuffing themselves into the front pockets of his jeans. Dean couldn't help but smile, he forgot, for the time being of everything. 

John wanting to buy Chucks land. Lisa, who was back in the city waiting for him. Right now, he was in Jonesborough Tennessee, Population 5,400. Or more specifically, in Castiel, Cas’ house.. Staring into his blue eyes.. Drowning in them. 

He began to move forward, their faces inches apart. “Cas… I… “

Cas tilted his head, blushing as the next song played. The CD, was full of different ones, he transferred from Chucks computer. His eyes searched Cas’ for a moment, lips sealed together. “Finally got to you huh?” Cas teased, smiling, his cheeks raised. 

Dean shook his head. “No.. I'm just trying to figure you out is all. “

“Don't take to long then. “ Cas murmured, sliding a arm across Deans waist.


	7. Chapter 7

The urge to kiss Cas erupted in Deans belly. He bent down, their lips inches closer. When they touch, sparks fly. Damn, Dean hadn't been kissed like that… Well never… He didn't want to let go. He wrapped a arm around Cas” waist, and pulled him close. 

Cas pulled away gently. “We've got more work… “ He cleared his throat reminding himself of the situation. Hand gripping his cap, Cas moved his way around Dean. “Go get your clothes back on.. Meet me in the barn. This part.. Is going to be fun. “ Cas smirked, scratching his cheek. 

Dean nodded, glancing down at the towel around his waist. 

 

Inside the barn, Cas stood against the entrance, staring at the bull in one of the stalls. He held the elastic rings, and rubber band in one hand, watching as Dean entered with fresh clothes. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the items. He reached a hand out, wiggling a finger. “What are those for?”

Cas let out a hearty laugh, stepping in front of Dean, kissing his lips quickly before pulling away. “To castrate.”

“Not me right? “ Yelped, Dean. 

Tilting his head, Cas tossed around to face the bull. “Him.”

Deans words caught themselves in his throat. “Oh of course. Yeah.. Makes sense. Well do your thing. “

Cas’ laugh filled the barn, as he turned back on the heel of his boots. He realized they didn't eat the sandwiches, but who cares? He was about to see a funny, glorious sight. A sight that would fill his empty stomach. 

“No.” He stated, reaching the items out to Dean. “Its your turn. “ His voice chuckled, the lines around his eyes deepening. 

Deans face suddenly lost all color, his nose scrunched up. “No way… no!” He yelled, hands shot up in the air. Cas raised a eyebrow with amusement. “Why not?” He stated blandly, rocking the dangling items on his fingers. “Because, man, I… I don't want to grab a bulls balls! “

Cas erupted into laughter, he dropped his head, his stomach shaking with the movement. Raising up, he smiled. “You are something else, Dean Winchester. “

Dean raised his own eyebrows at that remark. Something else? What's that supposed to mean? He crossed his arms, shaking his head like a child. The cool breeze in the barn made its way back around, sending shivers down each of their backs. 

“Well…. “ Cas’ statement was cut short, as he heard the roar of Chucks truck. He shoved past Dean, walking back to the door, peeking out. The items now dropped to his side. “Dads home, so you're off the hook… For now.” Replied Cas, stuffing them into his back pocket. 

Dean watched this movement, slightly confused, intrigued or… God damn something, he couldn't put his finger on. Cas walked outside, boots stomping on the ground. Dean huffed, and followed. 

He saw a black dodge pull up into the drive way, it was the same one he'd noticed the day before parked off to the side. He squeezed his eyes, shielding them from the sun. Chuck, got out first greeting his youngest warmly. Dean continued passed them, onto the porch, noticing there was another man in the vehicle. 

Gabriel Novak slid from the seat of his fathers pickup, typing a quick reply back to his boyfriend, catching eye of the infamous Winchester boy he'd learned about on the drive up. He tossed a friendly wave, and a hat tilt, as he slid his phone into his pocket. Unbeknownst to him, the pocket that had the hole in it. 

Dean returned the gesture, thin lined still painted on his lips. Gabriel laughed as Cas stepped away from Chuck, catching his brothers gaze. He pulled Cas in for a bear hug, patting each other's backs. “It's been too long little bro.” Gabriel smiled, pulling away. 

Dean watched the sappy family reunion, seeing out the corner of his eye, Gabriel's phone face down on the dirt. The three men made their way up the steps, chatting away, ignoring Dean temporarily. 

Licking his dry lips, Dean walked down the steps to retrieve the phone, bending down, his fingers grasped the edges. Hitting the side button accidently, his face fell with shock. “Son of a bitch!”

Gripping the phone tightly in his hands, Dean tossed around angrily, storming up the steps. He shoved open the front door, the echo reaching its way into the tiny house. Chuck peeked his head out of the kitchen, staring at Dean, who was raving mad. “What's got your panties in a wad? “ He teased, entering the living room, plate full of sandwiches in hand.

“Where is he, the short one… “ Growled, Dean, squeezing Gabriels phone to the point a little bit more pressure would bend it in half. “Gabriel? He's with Cas, what's wrong son? “

Dean stormed passed the couch, past Chuck, making his way down the hall to Cas’ room. He barged in, fists tight with anger. Cas shot up from his bed, as Gabriel tossed around from the mirror he was facing.

Before Gabriel could react, Dean threw a punch, grappling Gabes collar with the hand that held the phone. “Woah, easy bucko… what on earth did I do to you? “ Pleaded, Gabriel, reaching his hands up into the air. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, breathing heavily. “Why do you have a picture of my brother as your wallpaper?!” He screeched, pushing Gabriel back against the wall.

Cas stood speechless, he had no clue what was going on. Gabriels head fell forward with the collision of his head and the wall. “Hey hey! My wallpaper? He's my boyfriend you smuck! “ Gabriel snapped back, grasping the top of Deans hands with his.

The reality hit Dean in the face. “Youre the fucker he left us for? Music business right? You're the fucker that left him for two years, then came crawling back?! You're the fuc… “

Before Dean could spout anymore words, he heard the cock of a rifle from behind him. “Put my son down, or I'll shoot. “


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I apologize, but will update soon. <3

Dean decided, against all odds, to ignore the threat. Besides, Chuck was likely bluffing, Dean pushed Gabe against the wall hard. “Hey… “ Gabriel choked, as Dean yanked him away, throwing him onto the floor. He straddled Gabriel before he could stand or retreat. Throwing multiple punches, Gabriel barley fought back. The taller man was heavier than he, crushing his stomach under his weight. Dean would lift him off the ground, punching his jaw until blood dripped from his face. 

Cas stood, breathing heavily.. No.. He told himself. He shook his head, biting his lips. If he threw a punch, or just tackled Dean, he wouldn't be able to stop.. Not until Dean was as bloody as Gabriel was. Chuck stepped forward, gun aimed. “I warned you.. “

He lifted the rifle, and squeezed the trigger. The bang echoed through Cas’ ear. What.. No… Dean thought, as he fell onto his sight, relaxing his grasp on Gabriel. His hands fell to his left sight, catching the blood. “No.. You shot me you ass!” Dean snapped, crawling over to where Cas stood. 

Cas stepped forward, bending down to examine Gabriel. “I warned you son.. You wouldn't listen. “ Replied, Chuck, dropping his rifle to his side. “Cas. Help me load them into the truck. We're taking them to the hospital. “

 

The wait wasn't long, Chuck made his way into the back, Cas close behind. Both Gabriel and Dean, had been placed in the same room, only divided by a curtain. Entering the room, Cas waded towards Dean first. Guilt? Crush? He didn't know why. He guessed because, he knew his brother was strong, but Dean? He guessed he'd be too macho to admit any pain. “How are you? “ He asked, the strong country accent disappearing for a moment. 

Dean cleared his throat, and smirked. “Well… being honest, its not the first time I have been shot.. “

“That is not shocking. “

“Thanks.” Scoffed, Dean pushing himself up into a seated position. “Yo Cassie, I understand you have a crush and all, but mind seeing how I am kiddo? “ Gabriel teased, reaching a arm out to slid open the curtain. 

Cas’ heart ached seeing him in that bed, wearing a hospital gown, wounds on his face. He nodded, moving around to Gabriels side, taking the liberty to slide into the chair next to the bed. Chuck stood off to the side, phone against his right ear. “How are you Gabriel?” Cas’ voice was deep, and rough, Gabriel laughed to himself, wondering when did his little bro grow up? 

“Good considering your boyfriend… “

Cas cut off his brother's sentence midway. “We are not together… he has someone waiting anyway… “

Gabriel resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead laying back against the pillows, licking his lips. The noise of the heart monitors drowned out the silence that was held in between the two brothers. “So… “ Cas broke the seal, standing onto his feet. “Tell me about Sam… “

Tossing a glance over at Dean, Gabriel smiled. “Sams the best thing that's happened to me.. He deserves someone better than me… “

“You're right you son of a bitch! “ Dean growled. 

Gabriel nodded in agreement, turning back to his brother who had set his arms on the side of the bed, leaning forward. “Anywho… he's great Cassie.. Smart… sweet… handsome.. One hell of a package if I can say so myself. “

Cas laughed, admiring his older brother as he'd done when they were kids. Dean knew that look.. He'd seen it painted on Sammys face. Its the look of admiration. 

So his plan. If he had to, would in fact work.

Chuck removed the phone away from his ear, the thin line called his lips, growing tight. “Your father will be here in a hour. “ He stated blandly


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got over my writers block, its been a tough couple of weeks.. But I'm pushing through. Anyway. Hope you enjoy!!!

An hour later… John showed up, wearing his black suit, and a thin line across his lips. Narrowing his eyes, he raised a hand as if to knock, but decided against it. He heard the commotion on the other side of the door. “BUT I DIDN'T TELL SAM THAT!” 

As he sighed heavily, he gripped the door handle, turning it to open the door. With the creek announcing his appearance, John stepped into the room, he closed the door with a hard push. The commotion fell quiet, no one spoke. 

They all stared at John with eager eyes. “What the goddamn hell were you thinking shooting my son?!” Demanded John, the statement was thrown at Chuck, but didn't it faze the country man a tiny bit. He stepped forward, as if to size Chuck up. 

“Well, sir, you're boy was the one who beat my son. Resulting his visit to the hospital Replied, Chuck, staring up at the taller man, as he crossed his arms across his chest. John kneaded his eyebrows. “What? Why would he beat your son? The one I met? Castle?”

“Castiel.” Interjected Cas, who stood up against the wall in between the beds. “And no, Dean didn't beat me. He fought my brother. “

Johns eyes led themselves over to the second bed where Gabriel laid, with a arm raised, waving his hand at John. “Hello sir… “ John scowled, raised a eyebrow, not returning the wave or greeting. Chuck licked his lips with a nervous motion.

“Any whom.” He stated. “If you don't press charges I won't press charges. “

As John turned his attention back to Chuck, a nurse entered the room. “I'm sorry to interrupt you …“ The nurse, who wore blue scrubs, with her hair in a tight bun. “But both can be discharged now. Dean… “ She stated, glancing down at her papers she held on a clipboard. 

“Hes just going to need some rest, as for… Gabriel. “ She continued, flipping the page. “The swelling on his face will go down in two or three days… the doctor will be in shortly to hand out the legal pap-”

John cut her off with a raised hand. “No need, no one's pressing charges. So we'll just be going now. “

The nurse pursed her lips slightly, but nodded. “Ok… “

About fifteen minutes later, everyone stood outside the hospital in an awkward moment of silence. Cas, who was pushing Dean in a wheelchair, came to a stop, staring at the back of his head.

“So… “ Chuck stated blandly, breaking the awkward tension. “Still looking to buy the land, if so… he still has to stay.. “

“Oh he's staying alright, I want that goddamn land. Getting shot is nothing.. “ John. Replied with arrogance. Cas glanced down at Dean, who's head was hung low, his left hand covering his eyes. Gabriel stood next to them, tilting his head slightly. 

“No way…. “ He mumbled with enthusiasm, as he spotted a blue pickup coming g their way, Sam being the one driving. 

In the passenger seat sat a woman with long black hair, which caught Cas’ eyes immediately. “Who's that?” He asked, as Sam parked along the curb, and jumping out of his pickup quickly. 

Dean looked up, a smile spreading across his face. “Sammy!” He exclaimed, as the taller brother bent down to hug Dean, who groaned in pain. Standing up straight Sam flashed a smile at Gabriel. “Hey Dean… its been a while.. “ He chuckled, glancing at Cas. Sam extended a arm to him, introducing himself. “You must be Castiel. I'm Sam.”

Cas took Sams hand, and shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you Sam.. “

As Lisa swung opened the door, Cas’ stomach dropped. Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes, almost as if he was apologizing. “Dean!” The woman exclaimed, tossing her hair out of her face, her tote bag swung over her shoulder. Cas scowled a bit. He really did not care for city people.. He could already guess, she's going to be trouble. “Lisa, what are you doing here? ” Dean stated blandly. 

“To stay with you on that wretched farm of course. I bet you need someone normal to hang around, instead of those hillbilly folks Her eyes flickered in between Cas and Chuck. “No offense."

“None taken, I'd hate for city trash like you to be around us hillbillies. “ Cas stated, pushing away from Deans wheel chair, making his way to his pickup. Dean's eyes softened a bit with sadness, as he watched Gabriel make his way around Sam who had hugged him, running after his little brother. “Cassie! Wait! “ 

Dean raised his head up to Lisa. “Are you never not a bitch?” He spit, rolling the wheelchair away from her. Lisa scoffed, crossing her arms. Chuck sighed heavily, excusing himself to follow his boys. What a jumble of a mess they were in. So much drama, he thought to himself, shaking his head. 

Once he got to the truck, Gabriel was in the passenger seat, Cas the drivers. Dean had wheeled himself to his father's pickup, waiting eagerly. As Chuck opened the door, the squeak of the hinges overwhelmed his ears.

He glanced back at John and Lisa, who stood a bit too close for “friends” or whatever they were considered. He shook his head, minding his own business, making Gabriel scoot over to the middle why he could slide in. 

Revving the engine, Cas pulled out of the parking lot like bat out of hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the house, Cas ignored his brother and father, as he headed straight for his room, where he locked the door behind him. John, and the other two showed up shortly after. He dropped off Lisa and Dean, and headed back to the airport. Sam? Well Sam was on his way there, but had made a wrong turn, he'd arrive later. 

Cas’ stomach was knoted, he had a feeling that he was jealous maybe? But his country attitude didn't allow him to think like that. Laying on his back on the bed, he stared up at the bland ceiling. The fan revolving in a clockwise motion. Why was he jealous… Dean was only after his land. He didn't care about Cas. 

A unexpected knock made Cas jolt up right. “Hold your horses.” He snapped, the drawl of his accent showing once again. His cap laid on the bed, his hair now messy. Swinging open the door, he half expected to see Gabriel.. Or Chuck even. But no. It was Dean fucking Winchester. Standing no less. Cas tried to keep a straight face. “What you want?” Exclaimed, Castiel as he leaned against the bedroom door, with his left hand stuffed into his pants pocket. 

Dean gulped down a gasp. He stood, bow legged face flushed. He raised a hand, as he used it to wipe his face. “To see if you're ok.. You seemed pretty upset.. “

“Fuck off Dean. I need to rest. Up and early tomorrow remember?” Interrupted Cas, pushing the door close slowly. As it became to the point of hiding half of Cas’ body, Dean planted a hand on the door pushing it back, the hinges creeking. “Barn… Meet me in the barn tonight around midnight please.. “ Dean pleaded. He hoped. He wished. Fuck, he didn't know what he wanted. Staring at Cas in that moment. He wanted him. 

Cas’ lips parted slightly, his face and body no longer hidden by the door. “Ok.. “ He managed to whisper, before pushing the door closed. The lock of the hinge filled the small room, as Cas stepped back. His eyes dropped to the ground. What did he just agree to? 

“Barn… “ That single phrase haunted Cas through out supper. He poked around the food on his plate, stomach clenched tight. After excusing himself, he wondered back to his room. Gabriel was preoccupied with Sam, who had finally made it. Dean was with Lisa… Chuck? Who knows. 

Cas laid on his back, arms beneath his head, head swarming with thoughts. One thought in particular, repeated itself over an over… What does Dean want exactly..? 

 

Midnight came around after what felt like forever, butterflies clouded Cas’ stomach. He snuck silently out of the house, seeing a fully dressed.. Of course he was fully dressed why wouldn't he be? Dean sitting on the hood of his car. 

Sliding off, Dean planted his feet firmly on the ground. Cas caught wind of his aftershave, inhaling deeply, voice caught. “You get lost ? “ He snapped at Dean, running a hand through his hair. Dean scoffed, grinning slightly. As he shoved his hands into his pockets, he leaned his body weight back onto his left leg. 

“Just wanted to see if you'd show, Lisas asleep.. She's always out before midnight, unless she's drinking… We won't have to worry about her. “

Cas tilted his head in a eagerly fashion. “What is it we're doing, that we don't have to worry about her for? “

Dean laughed, then winced slightly. “That made no sense… but I catch your drift… “ He replied, stepping towards Cas, extending a hand to his chest. Cas’ breath was caught again. Dammit.. Dean Winchester was toxic.. A drug… Cas rambled to himself. “You and Lisa though… “

Dean shot up. “She's been cheating on me with my father… And I've broke it off a dozen times.. She just won't listen.. “ Pleaded, Dean. 

“Ok, but still… “

Dean ran his plan underneath Cas’ shirt, pressing closer. He tilted his head into the crook of Cas’ neck, blowing gently, making Cas shudder with pleasure. “Its not right.. “

“Ok… then push me away.. “ Dean whispered, as pulled Cas backwards with his steps, colliding with the grill of the impala.


	11. Chapter 11

Minutes passed, hands wondered, before either realized it they found themselves in the barn. 

Cas breathed heavily, pushing Dean into the arms of a bundle of hay barrels, a wide grin across his face. Dean propped himself up with his elbows, his chest bare. Somewhere along the walk into the barn, his shirt had been stripped. His eyes followed Cas’ arms as he ripped off his own shirt, and tossing it to the side. 

He fell onto his knees, pushing them into Dean's lap, forcing his legs to spread outwards. Dean grinned, raising his arms to grasp Cas’ waist, pulling him towards him to steal a kiss. 

Deans right hand kneaded through Cas’ hair as Cas used his right hand to cradle Deans crotch. As he unzipped Deans pants, Dean bit down on Cas’ bottom lip playfully. Cas pulled away smiling, as he shoved a hand in between Deans boxers. “Fuck.. Your hands are cold.. “ Gasped Dean, as he let out a low chuckle. 

Cas didn't reply, he stole his own kiss, and began to stroke Dean. 

 

Around three a.m, the barn fell silent, as they slept against the hay barrels, arms wrapped around each other. Nothing covering them from the cold. Inside the house, Gabriel yawned loudly, stretching out his arms, he kissed Sam goodbye, and wandered into the bathroom to get dressed. 

The white tile shined brightly as Gabriel flipped on the lights. He extended a hand towards his face, wiping his eyes gently. After getting dressed, he waded into Cas’ room, finding it empty. Cas was supposed to go with him into town, but seeing his younger brother was gone, Gabriel would have to go alone. 

Inside a dresser, he found Cas’ sticky notes, and pen. He jotted down a small letter, stating that he'd gone into town by himself. Dropping the pen onto the dresser, he stuck the note against the mirror. In his brown plaid shirt, and ripped blue jeans, Gabriel headed out the room. 

He’d taken Chucks black truck, and had driven about fifty minutes before it happened. Even the most experienced driver couldn't have avoided it. The early morning sky was still cloaked in darkness, making Gabriel have his head lights on. The semi didn't have his, making it seem like no one was on the road. 

Gabriel had signaled to get off onto a fernage road, when the semi rolled into his sight. It'd been going five miles over the designated speed limit, with no chance of stopping. 

It collided with the right side of the pickup, the metal groaning as it twisted, the glass shattering into the cab. Gabriel may have had a chance if the semi didn't continue to ram the truck into a telephone pole.. 

 

Back at the house, Chuck, who'd heard the news about his son about twenty minutes earlier, was yelling up a storm. “CASTIEL! “ Hollered, he as he made his way to the barn, Lisa close behind. Sam was in the guest bedroom, trying to grasp the news. 

Chuck swung open the barn doors, the morning sun that’d finally rose, shining in on their bare bodies. Cas raised a arm off Deans torso to shield his eyes. “Dad…? “ 

“GET UP NOW! “ Chuck snapped, walking into the barn. Cas shot up once he saw Lisa walk in behind his dad. Dean, who was still trying to wake up, saw her, and his eyes widened. 

Lisa scoffed at the sight, raising her head in a eagerly fashion. Chuck slid onto his ass, leaning against a beam, arms hung over his knees. 

“Cas… “

Cas, once on his feet, walked over to his father, buttoning his shirt along the way. He knew this look… His dad had the same look when they found out their mom had died. 

He extended a hand to his fathers that rested on his knee. “What happened?”

Chuck went on to explain what happened, each sentence hitting Cas like a bullet. “No.. “ He whispered in disbelief. In the background, Dean was talking to Lisa, who'd been on her high horse, even more than usual. 

“Maybe he'll sell now, you know? Losing a son… “

“Fuck you, Gabriel was… Sammy.. Where's Sam? “ The realization of the fact, his kid brother had just lost the love of his life smacked Dean in the face. “Sam? He'll be fine… let's get back to the land.. “ Lisa stated, placing a hand on Deans right arm. 

Dean tore it away forcefully, scowling. “Go fuck a cactus Lisa. I need to check on my brother. “ Yelled Dean, rushing out of the barn.


	12. Chapter 12

The news of the day hit everyone in the stomach. They scattered about, Cas throwing himself into work. Dean drove into town, after being rejected by Sam for wanting to talk. Lisa made her way somwhere, who could keep track of someone like that? 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together, dropped in between his thighs. He thought about everything he had been through. With Gabriel, and what not.. -The reality didn't want to sink in yet.. Anger flooded his stomach, he didn't know why… but it did. 

He raised up onto his feet, making his way to the dresser. Suddenly he rose a hand, he smashed it through the mirror that sat at top of the dresser in one swift move. Glass fragments scattered, and blood began to trickle to down his hand. “Why… “

 

_______

Cas slapped his gloves together, the dust from the days work peeling off with the movement. As he raised a foot onto the back hitch of the truck, he heaved himself upwards over the tailgate. 

Inside the bed, his steps echoed loudly, he begun to move around the bales of Bob wire, tosses one by one onto the ground. 

In the background, Dean, hands stuffed into his pockets waded towards him. Cas slid off his cap, he scratched his head, placing it back on his head. Jumping out of the pickups bed, he glanced at Dean who had grown closer. 

“What do you want?” Cas snapped with a venom of hatred. Dean nodded to himself. What did he want? Its not like they're together or anything.. 

“To check up on you, see how you're doing.. “ He replied, as he removed his pocketed hands to lean on the tail gate. Cas groaned as he lifted a bales of wire, he stared at Dean with hard eyes. 

“I lost my brother… how am I suppose to feel? Why dont you and your snobby girlfriend go back to the city and leave me and my dad alone. “

The lines around Deans eyes deepened, his lips formed a thin line. “Even if I wanted to, my dad wouldn't allow that… “

Cas dropped the bale, and stepped over to Dean. “You're all the same you know that? Fuck sake, stand up to your father! He's just a ignorant pig headed assbutt! No better than you. “

Dean slid his hands off the tailgate. His chest heaved up and down. “You think so? Well goddamn Cas…. I thought you were different… but all you red neck hicks are the same. “

He tossed around, throwing off the cowboy hat he wore onto the ground. Cas starred as he picked up dirt with his deep steps, regret, anger and pain swelled up inside. 

_____

In a blink of an eye, Dean was sitting in the bar, downing shots. As he smacked the glass onto the counter, he let out a loud belch. “Excuse me. . “ He slurred. A burly man who sat next to him scoffed. “Can't hold your liquor boy? “ His accent was rough and thick. 

Dean turned to the man, eyeing his tattoos and piercings. “Usually I can.. “ Replied Dean, as he gripped the edges of his stool. 

“Well.. “ The man stated after taking a sip of the golden contents of his glass. The watery substance leaving the edges of his mustache wet. “We all have our bad days… You just need to tell them how you feel about them.. “

Dean raised a curious eyebrow. “I didn't say… “

The man turned on his stool, staring at Dean. “You didn't have to. Your posture, attitude… tell them. Be a man grow some balls. “

He nodded at the advice he'd been given, reaching out for another shot. “I insulted the guy though… he doesn't want anything to do with me now.. “

Another scoff escaped the mans lips. “If he can't handle an insult… he ain't the one… tell him anyway.. You never know. “

Dean sighed, and downed his shot, he slid off his stool wobbling. He made his way to the stage, forcing the microphone out of the singers hand. *Although he isn't here tonight… this song is for Cas…. “


	13. Chapter 13

Sometimes we have to be together to be ok.. Sometimes being alone is bad. Sam wandered around mundesley about the property, hands stuffed in his pockets, head hung low. 

Cas watched with a heavy heart, leaning against the fence. Sam stopped suddenly in the middle of the grassy field to stare up at the sky. Cas could only imagine what he was thinking. Himself, his mind, kept playing memories over and over again. 

He sighed heavily, eyes falling onto the cattle roaming around in the tight corners of the pin. As he tilted his head slightly, he hummed softly, lips parted. “So much left to say… oh lord how I wish we had five more minutes.. “ He sung softly as he pushed himself off the fence. The worn out gloves he wore slid off his hands with ease, allowing him to stuff them into his back pocket. 

He walked over to the pickup, only glancing over his shoulder once at Sam, who'd begun to walk again. 

Cas swung open the door, jumping in, then closed it. His hands fiddled with the keys, as he tried to start it. The purr of the engine made his heart jump. For a moment, he closed his eyes, letting the world sink in. 

_______

 

Dean sat on the bed in the guest room, phone pressed against his ear. The previous nights partying, leaving him a headache the size of Tennessee. His lips formed a thin line. “But dad… come on. He lost a son for Christ sake! Sammy… Yes sir… no sir… I.. “ Dean chewed on his bottom lip, as the other sided conversation grew heavy 

“Fine… I'll… no I'm not dragging Sam into this! “ He pleaded, gripping his right thigh with his hand, bobbing it up and down in a steady motion. “... This land better be worth it dad.. “ He stated, hanging up the phone. He held it against his forehead, chest thumping. As he slid it across his lips, he glanced out the window, eyeing Cas’ truck as he pulled up to the house. 

“I'm sorry Cas.. It's nothing personal… just business.. “ He repeated this mantra to himself as he stood up, the red plaid over shirt he wore coming un tucked slightly. “Just business.” He repeated once more, feet leading him to the rooms exit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings are hard no doubt

After Dean told Cas the layman's terms of the reason why he had to leave for the city. Lisa had left hours before hand. Dean sat in the drivers seat of the impala staring out at Cas' pickup, hand on his lips. Business right? Just business... He slid his right hand over the keys, fiddling with a old key chain. Sam was staying to help with the funeral. Cas... Dean didn't know where he was. His face after Dean told him, was haunting his thoughts. 

He tossed his head back against headrest. "I've really fucked up. "

Nothing went planned. When he first came here he thought the worst he'd do was bribe Cas with a record deal.. But he didn't plan to deal with the fact he'd fallen in love. 

He cranked over the engine, holding down the brake. As he let up to press the gas, he saw a glimpse of Cas leaning against a porch beam. 

Dean grabbed his glasses from the seat and slid them on, and punched the gas, sending dust flying behind him. 

 

Cas scrunched his nose, and scowled. He unkneaded his arms, and tilted his cowboy hat, leading his eyes to the ground. 

He promised himself that he'd never trust a city folk again. After a while he made his way inside. He had to help plan the funeral... He had things to do people to call. And to get the memory of Dean Winchester out of his mind.


	15. epilogue

FIVE MONTHS LATER

 

A lot can happen in the course of a month, and so much more can happen in the future of more months. Dean had pulled away from his father, quitting the family business after Sam called a month after Gabriel's funeral delcairng he was happy on the farm. 

 

He went about his own thing for a while, odd jobs here and there. But some how, five months after everything, he found himself back in that same country dive bar where he'd herd Cas sing. He'd sat in the same place, glancing around at semi familiar faces. 

The bar tender leans over the counter, towel draped over his shoulder.

"What'll it be? " He asked with a thick country bur of a accent. Dean looked up at the man. "Nothing I quick drinking. " He replied, pulling out a piece of gum from his jacket, and began to unwrap the foil. 

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "Awfully bad place to be hanging out then son. Why you here then? If you don't mind me asking. "

That question hit Dean like a freight train. Why was he here? Like he said he didn't drink. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the entry doors opened. 

Castiel walked in, plaid shirt tucked in, hat sitting in his hands. Boots hitting the floor. Dean gulped, and released a heavy sigh. "Unfinished business. "

The bartender nodded, as he excused himself to return to work. Dean had followed the man with his eyes, so when he turned back to the entrance. Cas was gone. 

Dean hopped from his stool, ready to pay and leave. But a strong hand on his right shoulder stopped him. 

"Hello Dean. Miss me?"

Dean stood frozen. Without thinking, he threw his hands up to cup Cas' face, planting his soft lips onto his own. Cas smiled behind his lips. He slid his arms around Deans waist. All the mistakes, the regrets flowed between them. 

Both pulled away, smiling. "I'm sorry... I'm.. " Cas nodded. "Its ok.... "

Dean chewed his lips. Suddenly just as the music that filled the stuffy bars air changed to a Lynard Skynard song. He dropped to a knee. He proceeded to yank off his silver ring off the finger, using his right hand to grab Cas' left. 

"Castiel Novak.. I'm a bitch. I am a douche jerk. Asshole... Many more. And I have many regrets. But the one that eats at me the most is you... Will you marry me? "

Cas' mouth fell open. 

"Yes! Dean. Yes." 

Dean stood onto his feet, smiling wide as Cas threw his muscled arms over his shoulders. Dean snuggled his head into the crook of Cas' shoulder, hugging tight. 

"I need you Cas... I love you. '

Cas pulled away, his hair now standing up. "I love you too Dean. "


End file.
